my best friend
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sanghyuk menyukai Hongbin, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun Hongbin menolaknya karena...


**MY BEST FRIEND **

**Cast: Lee Hongbin (VIXX), Han Sanghyuk (VIXX) **

**Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, & Jellyfish ent.**

**Untuk nama depan Hongbin & Hyuk disini aku ganti jadi Shin Hongbin & Jung Sanghyuk**

Dua orang namja bertubuh tinggi berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor Jellyfish Senior High School – sekolah mereka. Kedua namja itu telah bersabahat sejak lama, sejak bayi tepatnya. Mereka sama-sama tampan, sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama menjadi siswa terpopuler di sekolah, dan satu lagi, mereka sama-sama tidak pernah berpacaran.

Namja yang berjalan di sebelah kiri bernama Shin Hongbin. Ia sangat tampan, bisa dibilang ia adalah namja paling tampan di Jellyfish Senior High School, penampilannya juga sangat cool, lihat saja rambutnya yang hitam lurus dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya. Appanya adalah seorang guru bahasa Inggris disini, Shin Donggeun songsaengnim.

Sedangkan namja yang disampinya – yang berjalan di sebelah kanan – bernama Jung Sanghyuk. Ia adalah siswa tertampan kedua setelah Hongbin. Wajahnya yang baby face membuat banyak yeoja maupun namja berlomba-lomba untuk mendekati dan merebut hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan sekolah sudah sepi, bahkan nyaris kosong, semua murid dan guru sudah pulang sejak tadi, menyisakan dua orang namja yang masih berada di kelasnya – mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai," ucap seorang namja bernama Sanghyuk yang duduk di samping sahabatnya – Hongbin. Ia mengemasi alat tulis dan bukunya.

"Tunggu aku, Hyuk, sedikit lagi," Hongbin mencegah Sanghyuk yang akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Araseo, pali hyung." Sanghyuk meletakkan ransel hitamnya diatas meja, kemudian menggeser sedikit kursinya, mendekati Hongbin yang masih sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya. "Ah, kau salah hyung, bukan begitu seharusnya," ucap Sanghyuk sambil menunjuk pekerjaan Hongbin yang ia anggap salah.

"Lalu seharusnya bagaimana?" tanya Hongbin sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Sanghyuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. "Salin punyaku saja, kau pelajari lagi nanti di rumah, sudah malam. Aku ngantuk hyung." Ia memberikan buku ditangannya pada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri itu. Karena baik Hongbin maupun Sanghyuk merupakan anak tunggal, mereka tidak mempunyai saudara untuk bermain bersama, maka dari itu sejak kecil Hongbin dan Sanghyuk selalu bersama.

"Gomawo, Hyuk," ucap Hongbin sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

**Drrrttt… Drrrttt….**

Sebuah smartphone berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas meja makan bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Hongbin – sang pemilik – melihat layar smartphonenya.

**Sanghyuk is calling…**

Telepon dari Sanghyuk rupanya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung, aku tunggu sekarang di gang dekat rumahmu."

**Tuuuttt…. Tuuuttt…**

Setelah mengucapkannya Sanghyuk memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian menutup buku di hadapannya dan bangkit hendak menemui sahabatnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, eomma," pamitnya pada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang mencoba memecahkan sebuah semangka menggunakan kepalanya di ruang tengah.

"Ne…," jawab namja yang diketahui sebagai eomma Hongbin tersebut.

Hongbin keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke gang kecil yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Disana seorang namja dengan pakaian serba putih telah menunggunya.

"Hyung, cepat sekali," namja itu membuka pembicaraan.

Hongbin tersenyum memndangi sahabatnya yang kini sedang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan tangan kanan dan menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di balik punggung.

"Tentu saja, rumahku kan di depan sini."

Sanghyuk tersenyum. Ia mengehentikan kegiatan garuk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Hyung, saranghae," ucapnya lirih.

Hongbin membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Sanghyuk barusan. "Jinjja?" Hongbin menatap kedua bola mata Sanghyuk intens, mencari kebenaran di mata namja yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ne, hyung… Jeongmal saranghae…"

Sejurus kemudian Sanghyuk telah berlutut di hadapan Hongbin sambil menyerahkan sebuah bunga mawar merah. "Hongbin hyung, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku mulai saat ini?"

Hongbin menarik kedua lengan Sanghyuk, membuat namja itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya. "Mianhae, Hyukkie, tapi kita ini saudara."

Sanghyuk yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya, memandang namja tampan di hadapannya. "Saudara?" tanyanya memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan tidak salah.

Hongbin mengangguk. "Ne, aku benar-benar hyungmu, hanya saja kita memiliki eomma yang berbeda."

Sanghyuk semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hongbin.

"Appa kita sama. Appamu adalah appaku."

Sanghyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya? Appaku Jung Taekwoon dan appamu Shin Donggeun, bagaimana bisa appa kita sama?"

"Secara hukum aku tercatat sebagai anak Shin Donggeun, tapi appaku yang sebenarnya adalah Jung Taekwoon."

Wajah Sanghyuk berubah menjadi sangat datar.

"Aku mengetahuinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan appa-mu dan eomma-ku. Kemudian aku menanyakan hal itu pada eomma, dan eomma bilang itu benar."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hyung?"

"Karena aku merasa itu tidak penting. Walaupun aku mengetahui ayah biologisku aku tetap akan menganggap Donggeun appa sebagai satu-satunya appaku. Dia yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanku hingga seperti sekarang."

Hongbin memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kepada Sanghyuk, kemudian memeluk namja itu erat. "Aku menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku dan sebagai sahabatku."

**END**

_Mian kalau terlalu singkat dan feelnya kurang…_

_Kamshamnida…_


End file.
